


Window Treatment

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, Felching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian’s an exhibitionist and Kurt has awesome windows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Treatment

When Kurt moved to Chicago, his goal had been to find an apartment with huge windows that allowed as much natural light as possible. His apartment back in New York had only two tiny windows in the living area that faced the brick wall of the apartment building next door. It had been dirt cheap, which had been why he and Rachel had rented it, but had still been too gloomy even on the sunniest days in the city. With the money he was offered in Chicago as a fashion editor, however, Kurt had allowed himself the luxury of real windows after four years without sun.

As luck would have it, the third rental he’d seen had been a decently-sized loft that had been converted from a factory or warehouse or something like that that had red brick walls and giant floor-to-ceiling windows that let in every bit of Illinois sun. It was bright in the apartment even on the most overcast days. He’d signed a contract on the spot and didn’t regret a single penny, even if the deposit alone caused him to eat nothing but Cup-A-Soup for a month.

Sebastian, who Kurt had looked up when he’d come to the city and promptly fell into bed with, loved the windows for different reasons. They saw a lot of each other over the months that they’d been sleeping together as Sebastian was the only booty call in Kurt’s contact list. Kurt didn’t take long to notice his peculiarities, like how he had to have a bowl of cereal as soon as he woke up or how he let his coffee sit for exactly one minute before he drank it. And Sebastian seemed to have developed a kink for walking around in the nude whenever he stayed over at Kurt’s. He teased Sebastian mercilessly when they were lying in bed, in that moment post-sex where they might actually admit that they liked each other, that the only reason why they were having sex so frequently was because Sebastian was actually in love with Kurt’s windows.

Not once did Sebastian ever deny his exhibition kink, and Kurt, despite his teasings, actually enjoyed watching Sebastian sitting around his kitchen or reading on the couch in nothing but his _bare necessities_. There _is_ something sexy about casual nudity, he’d found out. In Kurt’s teen years, he’d been anxious about modesty and had worn dozens of layers to compensate his low self-esteem. If he looked good, if no one could see him beneath the fabric, then he could at least pretend he was confident in who he was and what he looked like.

When Kurt was still dating Blaine in college, they’d tried the weekend without clothes thing when Rachel was out of town. It had been a sort of awakening, and the intimacy between them then had provided Kurt a certain level of confidence he wouldn’t have been able to achieve elsewhere. It wasn’t just nudity, but vulnerability. As twenty-somethings, their libido still outweighed every other need their body had. They’d had sex across just about every available surface of the apartment and Kurt and Blaine had never felt closer to each other.

But the way Sebastian feels comfortable in his skin is different. He’s somehow less vulnerable naked than he is in his usual suit and tie. Perhaps it’s actually an over-confidence, an egotism knowing that very few will actually judge his impressive physique. This is deliberate showing off for the world to see in the comfort of a beautiful apartment. Sebastian’s nothing more than an undressed mannequin in a shop window. And to Kurt, it is a turn on.

When Kurt awakes one morning in early October, it’s to an empty bed. Sebastian’s side of the bed is still a little warm, so he knows that Sebastian hasn’t left yet without saying goodbye, and Kurt burrows his body into the leftover heat. He rouses slowly, because it’s his day off and he doesn’t have to be a morning person if he doesn’t want to. His cock is showing interest in the nice dreams he’d woken up from, not totally hard but still sensitive and hanging heavy between his thighs. If he knows Sebastian, his lover will be more than willing to give a helping hand.

Kurt trudges out of the bedroom with his comforter wrapped around his shoulders and nothing else on. It’s a habit that Kurt’s taken up from Sebastian, but only when Sebastian is around. After all, what’s the point in nudity if you have no one to share it with?

The blanket is used less to keep his modesty near the windows and more to keep away the chill. He hasn’t turned the heat on yet despite the unusually early autumn they’re having. Body heat is a much more fun way of keeping warm, especially if it means that Sebastian has to spend more time with him than usual. They usually plan to sleep together twice a week, but these days Kurt’s not entirely willing to let Sebastian out of his sight. Sebastian, likewise, seems to spend more time with Kurt than dancing at his favorite clubs downtown. Kurt doesn’t even want to wonder about those implications.

He finds Sebastian gazing out of the window with a bowl of cereal in one hand and a spoon in the other. Sebastian’s naked, just as expected. Kurt nearly flushes in embarrassment for Sebastian, knowing that being only three stories from the street below means that anyone could look up and see, but then he remembers that Sebastian has no shame and preens on the days when Kurt brings a co-worker or friend home only to find Sebastian lazing around the flat with nothing on but an apron. And then offers them muffins or cookies or whatever he’s decided to break into Kurt’s kitchen to bake.

Instead Kurt lets his gaze linger. Sebastian’s body is like finely cut marble, hard curves and soft lines and truly the work of the most gifted artist. Kurt’s mouth waters as Sebastian shifts from one foot to the other, his prick swinging with the shift in gravity. The fine arch of his cock hangs heavy between his legs, enticing Kurt to drop on his knees before Sebastian, to worship and suckle at the flesh until it’s thick and hard.

The sight of his ass stirs desire deep in Kurt’s gut, reminding him of all the fun they’d had the night before. He wants his tongue to return to the delicious cleft that had had Sebastian squirming endlessly. He wants to take both globes in his hand and stretch them apart so as to better fuck Sebastian with his tongue. If Sebastian was a god, Kurt would be the priest of a cult dedicated solely to Sebastian’s ass.

But fantasizing is no longer as satisfying as it had been when he was younger. Instead, his body sings with the desire to do, to reach out and touch Sebastian like he wants. With those thoughts in mind Kurt presses up against his lover’s back. Sebastian’s skin is cool to the touch; that’s the drawback to being constantly nude in Kurt’s apartment, so Kurt wraps the blanket his shoulders and thinks warm thoughts like crawling back into bed where they can be warm together.

Sebastian sighs happily, shoulders slumping as Kurt’s body heat warms him up. He says, “Thanks,” and returns to eating his breakfast and watching out the window.

Kurt’s shorter than Sebastian by a fair margin, something he’s never experienced with any of his past boyfriends. It provides a challenge when he wants to reach up and kiss along the shell of Sebastian’s ear, so Kurt settles for nipping at his neck instead. He presses kisses and kitten licks at all the right spots until Sebastian is groaning softly, breakfast abandoned on the nearby side table.

“Come back to bed,” says Kurt. The apartment is so quiet that his whisper sounds impossibly loud in his ears. Sebastian doesn’t respond right away, so Kurt presses his cock firmer against his lover’s ass, reveling at the skin-on-skin contact that sends a rush of desperate lust through his body. “ _Sebastian._ ”

Sebastian sucks in a ragged breath, and with a voice cracked from sudden desire says, “You have a new neighbor.”

“Oh?”

Kurt looks over Sebastian’s shoulder, letting his cock slip between Sebastian’s cheeks to tease as he does so. Sure enough, there’s a light on in the complex across the street. He watches as a man walks past his own windows, carrying boxes from one side to the other. That’s one of the plusses to having large windows; people watching has never been easier and Kurt often feels like he’s Jimmy Stewart in The Rear Window only without all the business of murder.

“Has he seen you yet?” Kurt asks. A quick look at his other neighbors’ windows reveal that no one else is awake yet either, or if they are they aren’t looking out at the exhibitionist next door. Gathering his courage, Kurt lets go of one corner of the blanket and slides his hands from Sebastian’s shoulders to his abdomen and downward until he has his fingers tangled in the glorious thatch of hair at the base of Sebastian’s cock.

“I don’t think so,” Sebastian says. He wraps his own hand around Kurt’s and pulls the hand over his cock, encouraging Kurt to wrap his fingers around it. “You’re awful daring today. Sex on the table is usually as adventurous as you usually get.”

“That table is a death trap that you found in a garage sale,” Kurt says as he pulls at Sebastian, urging his dick to full arousal. “The fact that it hasn’t collapsed yet is exciting enough.”

“So what makes today so special?”

“Feel like showing off, I suppose.” Kurt moves to stand in front of the window, putting himself between Sebastian and the boy next door. He leaves the blanket on the ground and kneels in front of Sebastian’s cock. He places a kiss on the underside because he always does, always finds ways to be sweet and reverent when Sebastian will let him. He says, “Now I’m going to suck you off while you watch the guy across the way. Let’s see if this gets his attention.”

Taking Sebastian into his mouth is like breathing in cool air on a humid day, like eating a burger after fasting. It’s such a relief, such a source of comfort that Kurt can feel all the anxiety he’s been feeling over the ambiguous nature of their relationship. It’s like coming home in a weird way. Weird in that Sebastian’s body has become more familiar to him than his homes growing up, of any of his exes, of his own apartment and it’s stupid, exhibitionist windows. Weird in that it’s equal measures thrilling and terrifying all at once.

He loves more than anything the feel of Sebastian growing in his mouth, the slick slide of skin on his tongue growing harder as seconds pass until more and more effort is needed to fit it all. Sebastian’s cock stretches his lips until they become sore at the corners, at the over-dry patches that just don’t have the elasticity to give. And he loves that feeling, the delightful pricks that will remind him later as he talks and kisses and argues with Sebastian, abused lips reminding him of this moment where Sebastian’s filling him up, choking him until Kurt was sure he could die happy.

Sebastian’s cock slides easily down his throat, is swallowed down until his nose is pressed into the base. He can barely breathe like this, but the scent of Sebastian’s arousal fills his senses until it’s all Kurt is aware of. He swallows around the head of Sebastian’s dick for a moment, lets his tongue push and pull and trace over every vein before moving off. A trail of spit connects them; Kurt uses it to fist Sebastian’s dick as he looks up to find that Sebastian is watching him.

Kurt smirks. He asks, “Thought you were meant to be watching the new neighbor?”

“I found something better to look at than some kid who just moved out of his dorm,” Sebastian says. His right hand pushes through Kurt’s hair, nails scratching against the scalp. He grabs a chunk and tilts Kurt’s head back, leaning until he can press hungrily into Kurt’s mouth. Blowjobs always get Sebastian rough and desperate, as if he’s lost all the decorum and restraint that Harvard hammered into him. Perhaps that’s why Kurt loves giving them so much.

“He watching yet?” Kurt asks when Sebastian finally lets go. He pumps Sebastian’s cock lazily, the spit quickly drying in the cold apartment air.

Sebastian looks up, a grin breaking out on his face. “Yeah. He’s noticed.”

“What’s he doing? Pressed against the glass, hands down his pants?” It wouldn’t be the first time one of his neighbors did that when Sebastian’s exhibitionist tendencies come out full force. It wouldn’t even be the tenth time.

Sebastian’s laugh is derisive. “Sitting at his breakfast table, watching us from the corner of his eye, more like,” he says. “Repressed, probably. Not sure if he should watch when we’re giving him a free show.”

“He needs more incentive,” Kurt says. He crawls on his knees until he’s parallel with the window and Sebastian mirrors his change in position. With a cursory glance out the window to see that, yes, the guy is indeed trying to look like he isn’t watching, Kurt returns to sucking Sebastian’s cock with a fury.

This time he doesn’t do it just for Sebastian’s benefit. He makes a show of it, makes it flashy. He bobs his head exaggeratedly, desperate to get the boy to see that they’re doing this for him as much as they’re doing it for themselves. Sebastian follows Kurt’s rhythm, and eventually holds his head and fucks into his mouth until Kurt’s throat is sore and abused and he’s desperate for _more_. Kurt grasps himself with both hands now that they’re free, jerking himself dry until he’s humming with pleasure, forcing Sebastian to feel every single vibration on his cock.

Once he’s had enough, once his throat is raw and jaw aching, Kurt tears away from Sebastian’s dick and stands up. He kisses him recklessly, says with a wrecked voice that’ll be the cause of teasings at the office tomorrow, “Need you to fuck me right now. Gotta show him how good you are. Gotta make him knock on my door and beg to be fucked by you.”

Sebastian makes a noise deep in his chest, something between a growl and a purr that conveys every ounce of his passion. A thrill surges up Kurt’s spine, a needy little tickle that tells sends off claxons in his head, ones that say, _He’s mine, he’s mine, he’s mine._ Kurt shuts the voices up by kissing and biting at Sebastian’s mouth before sending him off for the lube and condoms in the bedroom.

While he’s gone, Kurt turns to face the window himself. The guy seems to be surprised to find Kurt looking directly at him, so Kurt waves and smiles with one hand pressed to the glass and the other curled around his dick. He pulls at his cock and tips his head back and it feels so fucking good to be on display, to be performing for an audience once again. Perhaps this is the root of Sebastian’s kink, the exhilaration of his raw sexual prowess being watched and lusted after.

The guy next door is slack-jawed and openly staring when Sebastian returns. Sebastian places the lube and condoms on the table next to his forgotten breakfast and says, “Turn around; I want to give him a good show.”

Kurt does as he’s told; turning and bending over to give the neighbor a good view of his ass. He pulls his cheeks apart with his hands and hopes that his pretty pink hole can be seen from the other building. Perhaps that’s what the neighbor will want more; to want to know the intimacy of Kurt’s body, be allowed the privilege of using him as Sebastian does. Perhaps they can fuck him together.

Sebastian uncaps the lubricant and gathers some on his fingers. Kurt fidgets in anticipation, presses down when Sebastian’s fingers get close. But Sebastian is teasing, doesn’t let his fingers do more than slide gently over the wrinkled skin. Instead he’s slow and thorough as he pushes one finger in to the knuckle, lets Kurt get used to it, and then out just as fast. It’s not enough; it’s barely anything at all really. It leaves Kurt’s skin itching for more more _more_. Sebastian eventually follows it with a second finger, deeper but slower. He fingers kurt open slow and torturous, milking the desperation and fight out of Kurt until Kurt’s a pliable mess, no more so than wet clay to an artist that Sebastian can do as he wishes.

He’s waiting for Kurt to beg, to break down and demand that Sebastian fuck him. And Kurt will, because Kurt always begs eventually, just as Sebastian always begs eventually when he’s the one getting fucked. It’s the game they play with each other, giving them the smug satisfaction to brag and smirk for the rest of the day when they win. Kurt just wishes that the window was open, that there was a way that their audience could hear their noises, their gasps and groans and shouts and moans. He wants this guy to get the full show, and not just the visuals.

Eventually Kurt can’t think of the other guy anymore. Eventually Sebastian’s teased him so much that he can feel frustrated tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Kurt wraps an arm around Sebastian’s waist and says, “Please, please just fuck me.”

Sebastian answers by slapping his hole so hard that Kurt’s body erupts in bright, delicious pain. He can’t breathe for a second, not until Sebastian does it again and then he’s gasping, drowning in a torrent of pleasure-pain while Sebastian finger fucks him in earnest. Kurt can feel that tell-tale tightening in his balls and tries to stave it off by gripping his cock hard. But it doesn’t work, he’s an incoherent mess now, babbling that he’s going to come so fucking soon, wants to come with Sebastian in him, wants to come against the glass so that the neighbor can see it and beg to lick it clean.

Kurt’s jerked around and pressed flat up against the window. The coolness of the glass does little to chill his burning hot body, but he can feel the ache of needing to come ebb away. He turns his head to find the glass already beginning to fog from their sex. He wipes at eye-level and finds the neighbor with his pants around one ankle, knees up while he fucks himself with two fingers. He’s still watching Kurt, and Kurt recognizes the desperate lust in the guy’s heavy-lidded gaze. In that moment, gazing on their solitary audience, Kurt has no desire for him. He only has desire for Sebastian, and something deep in his gut twists at the thought.

Distantly Kurt can hear Sebastian open the condom wrapper, and he doesn’t want it. He wants to feel _Sebastian_ , wants Sebastian to eat him out after and let his come drip down Kurt’s thighs.

“Forget the condom,” he says. “Just want you.”

Without questioning him, because Kurt always gets what he asks for, Sebastian throws the condom packet on the table and lubes his cock instead. Kurt moans as Sebastian enters him in one slick movement, filling him up so well that he can feel it down to his toes. Kurt shivers, presses his back against Sebastian and slides down Sebastian’s cock a little more. He reaches back and circles his arms around Sebastian’s neck, causing his body to stretch and arch like a cat while Sebastian slowly fucks into him. He gasps for breath, struggles for it, because he’s so caught up in Sebastian that he’s forgotten how to do anything.

“So fucking hot, Kurt,” Sebastian says into his shoulder. “You’ve no idea. Wonder what it’d be like, watching us fuck. Wonder if we’re ruining porn for him forever. Fuck, I’d want to give up porn too if I got to watch you.”

Kurt’s eyes flutter closed and he opens his mouth to reply, to perhaps suggest that they try Kurt’s webcam one day, but his focus is lost as Sebastian shifts and his cock slides directly against Kurt’s prostate. The feeling is too much. Kurt’s too sensitive there, can’t stand it like his other partners can. He whines and digs his nails into Sebastian’s neck which in turn causes Sebastian to snap his hips into Kurt at a slightly different angle. That’s better. Not as much pressure, just the whisper of something that makes Kurt warm and light-headed. He takes a steadying breath and leans forward again, against the windows so that Sebastian can get a better grip on his waist and fuck him like he wants.

They move together, grunting and panting until their voices crescendo into uninhibited moans. Their neighbor above bangs on the floor and fuck if they care. Kurt thinks they’re both trying to be so loud that the boy next door can’t help but hear them, envy them. Perhaps they should have recorded themselves instead, and left the audio sample taped to the guy’s door. But really, Kurt kind of doesn’t want to share it.

Sebastian leans down and presses his forehead against Kurt’s shoulders, hips snapping at an ever-increasing pace. He’s so close now; they both are. Kurt wonders how his neighbor hasn’t come yet; he would have, if he’d been given a free show like this.

“I think I get it now,” Kurt says. “Why you’re always over here, walking around naked where people can see.”

Sebastian grunts and pounds into Kurt so hard that Kurt knocks into the glass. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he says. “It’s hot knowing he can watch, but can’t touch. Because you’re all mine, this is all mine.”

“Mine,” Sebastian says, his voice a mere growl against Kurt’s neck. He pulls Kurt’s face around him for a bruising kiss and comes.

Kurt had almost forgotten how amazing it feels to do it like this, to be sticky and wet and full of come from not using a condom. . It’s like his strange revelation that he wants this to be more than casual flings has made Kurt’s appetite insatiable. He wishes he had a plug; he wishes they had all damn day to do this. He’d plug himself and let Sebastian fuck him until he’s near bursting and terribly messy, with come just running rivers down his legs as he walks through his apartment.

Then, just as Kurt’s reveling in the slow, wet movements of Sebastian’s cock as he pumps himself through his orgasm, Sebastian drops to his knees and buries his nose between Kurt’s cheeks, licking blindly to capture each and every drop of come from Kurt’s hole. His hole is sore from the fucking, but Sebastian’s tongue eases the hurt and cleans him out. Sebastian wets a finger and fucks him with it, coaxes every last moan and cry out of him.

Kurt shivers, weak and over-sensitized from Sebastian’s unforgiving ministrations. He wraps his fingers around his cock and strokes himself off, his orgasm building and building until he feels like he’s dying. Sebastian rests a hot cheek against his ass and whispers encouragements, telling him to come, that he’s so hot. Kurt’s nails scrabble at the glass as he tries to find a place to hold on to as his orgasm rips through his body, more intense than any he can remember before. He covers the glass pane with come, lets it dribble onto the hardwood and smears it with his cock. He hopes that the guy watching them is starving for a taste.

Finally, his legs give out from under him and he crashes down onto the ruined blanket. It’ll need to be washed, but for now it makes good padding for their weakened bodies. Sebastian laughs, gathers Kurt close and pushes his sweat drenched bangs off of his forehead. They kiss lazily, reclining on the floor while they begin to cool off.

“That was,” Kurt begins to say, but he truly doesn’t have the words for it. He just smiles up at Sebastian, a full-face smile that scrunches up his nose and shows all his teeth, and Sebastian smiles back just as bright. His stomach swoops pleasantly, and it’s such a familiar feeling that he can hardly believe he has been unable to name it.

He bites his lip. “Do you think the new neighbor enjoyed it?”

Sebastian shrugs. “Honestly wasn’t really paying attention to him by the end of it. I was too focused on you.”

No matter how vague their relationship is, how unsteady it might be without that label of ‘boyfriend’ or ‘partners,’ Kurt loves Sebastian. He loves the way Sebastian makes him feel, the way he makes him smile; he loves the way he has no shame and eats all of his cereal and pushes Kurt’s limits. And now that Kurt knows, now that Kurt can name this feeling he has for Sebastian, he feels desperate to keep him for as long as he can. But he knows it’s not that easy, because Sebastian’s not the relationship type. That was the first thing they discussed when they came in to this friendship.

Kurt makes to stand, stretches out his legs and leans heavily against the window that has fogged up completely. He laughs and presses his palm against the glass, and is surprised when Sebastian follows suit. They pull their hands away, leaving two hand prints side-by-side.

“You know,” says Kurt, “if you love these windows so much, maybe you should just stay.”

“Stay?” Sebastian asks.

“Yeah.” Kurt picks up his blanket and picks at a loose thread. “You’re over here all the time anyway. And it appeals to your exhibitionist streak. It’s not like I totally hate having you around.”

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” says Sebastian. He takes up the other end of the blanket and helps Kurt fold it. It won’t be going back on the bed, but that doesn’t mean it needs to be in a messy heap on the floor. Sebastian gets that, which makes Kurt kind of love him more.

“Yes? Maybe?” Kurt sighs and shakes his head. “Ignore me. It’s a stupid idea.”

“It’s not stupid,” replies Sebastian, so quietly that Kurt isn’t entirely sure he heard him. “I’d love to move in.”

Kurt grins brightly, his heart fluttering pleasantly at Sebastian’s words. Still, he can’t help but tease. “For the windows?”

Sebastian laughs brightly and wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist. “Of course for the windows.”

Kurt pulls Sebastian into the bedroom, pushes him through the door until they’re back in bed where they belong, tugging a spare quilt out from under Kurt’s bed to keep away the chill. This time when they have sex, it isn’t for an audience. The day after Sebastian moves in, they buy curtains.


End file.
